Ella es como el viento
by rosayos29
Summary: El amor es de dos personas, ella siempre pensó en eso , pero que hacer cuando su amor es unilateral , y cuando su corazón se empieza a confundir mas.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1**_

 _ **Ella es como el viento, viene como una corriente**_

 _ **que te envuelve y te hace sentir sensaciones nuevas,**_

 _ **se refleja en ella con el aire, donde puedes sentirlo,**_

 _ **pero no tocarlo.**_

 _ **Porque el viento es inalcanzable.**_

Pasos se escuchaban a lo largo del pasillo hasta que se detuvieron en el umbral de tu habitación.

No era necesario que preguntaras o voltearas para ver quien era, cuando ella entro.

-Jean

Su voz sonó afligida y un poco cortante, levantaste la mirada a observarla, sus ojos grisáceos te observaban con melancolía. Sabias que en esas ocasiones lo mejor era quedarse en silencio y permitir que ella hablara lo que sentía.

Se saco las botas y se sentó en tu lado, era una especie de rutina, cuando los dos se encontraban juntos en sus respectivos cuartos.

Sentiste un mal presentimiento, cuando viste su espalda tensarse.

 _Sabias que este día llegaría, pero no tan pronto._

-Lo siento – murmuro Mikasa con un hilo de voz.

Cerraste los ojos, y lo abriste al instante,

Sabías que esto pasaría.

Miles de recuerdos pasaron por tu mente, el momento de la declaración, cuando le dijiste que le esperarías y el primer beso que le robaste mientras ella lloraba y tu solo querías calmar su corazón.

Si sabias que esto pasaría ¿Porque dolía tanto?

No era culpa de ella, lo sabias bien, ella lo intento, pero es diferente querer que amar.

 _Y tú la amabas demasiado._

-Entiendo – intentaste que tu voz no sonara hiriente ni cortante - no te preocupes.

No querías reprocharla nada a ella.

 _Porque él siempre está un paso adelante de ti…_

 _-_ Jean, yo ...no.…se

 _No podías soportarlo más, era suficiente._

 _Ella no tenía que darte explicaciones._

-Mikasa no hables mas, entiendo que tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos para mi ,no me expliques nada ¿ Quieres?- haras que sea un idiota por disculparme,porque crei y pensé cosas…- interrumpiste tu dialogo con un largo suspiro.

-¡Espera! -su voz sono afligida y un poco desesperada-eso no es lo que intento decirt…

-Quiero estar solo-interrumpiste la conversación.

 _No querías sufrir mas_

 _Mikasa lo hacía más difícil._

-Pero- sus ojos te miraban de manera suplicante.

 _¿Acaso era lastima?_

Te dirigiste a la puerta y la abriste con fuerza

-Retírate, por favor- tu voz sonaba cortante y dolida-no es el momento de explicaciones.

Ella se puso las botas y mientras caminaba, sentías su mirada fija en tu figura, mientras tu veías el piso en cualquier lado.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta…

Querías abrazarla

Decir que no se vaya

Querías oír lo que ella te dijera

Pero, a la vez no.

Sabías que hizo te daría más daño

 _Ella se fue sin voltear atrás..._

Cerraste la puerta y te tumbaste en la cama

Lagrimas inundaban tu rostro.

N _ **o querías volverte a enamorar...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

 _ **Hay palabras que son calladas**_

 _ **Que no se pueden expresar**_

 _ **Ni con una mirada**_

 _ **Porque el miedo las ata y**_

 _ **Te vuelven débil.**_

 _ **Para no sentir dolor.**_

No sabias que hacer

Ni que querías

Solo que tus pies te conducían sin rumbo

 _¿Qué había pasado mal?_

 _Habías aclarado tus sentimientos ¿ya?_

Aun sentías algo por Eren y no sabias que era

Porque Jean hizo que ese dolor disminuyera

 _Pero no querías atarte a nadie_

 _Siempre todos se iban para ti..._

No sabias como tus pies habían parado a su puerta.

Entraste como siempre he hiciste la misma rutina

El guardo silencio como siempre, esperando que hablaras.

No sabias por dónde empezar.

 _Tenías miedo de cometer los mismos errores..._

Tu corazón te pedía a gritos que emitieras la verdad.

 _Pero no lo hiciste_

Encogiste tus piernas y dijiste esas palabras que te arrepentiste luego de haberlas emitido.

-Lo siento-tu voz sonó afligida y fría, conteniendo la verdad

Viste que él se quedó pensando, y mirando en un punto fijo.

 _Estabas preparada para oír todo tipo de cosas_

-entiendo, no te preocupes.

Su voz sonó un poco nostalgia y dolida

 _¿Por qué decía eso?_

 _¿Por qué no la culpaba?_

Sentiste un dolor en tu pecho

Una punzada en tu corazón

-Jean, yo no ...no sé…- intentaste recuperar las palabras que querías decir.

 _Pero, sabes que es muy tarde para los arrepentimientos_.

-Mikasa no hables más, entiendo que tus sentimientos no sean correspondidos para mí, no me expliques nada ¿Quieres? - harás que sea un idiota por disculparme, porque creí y pensé cosas.

El daño estaba hecho, lo sabias bien, su voz sonó dolida.

 _Ya es muy tarde_

-Espera, no es lo que intento decir.

 _Quizás sea mejor así_

Jean se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con fuerza.

\- Retírate, quiero estar solo, no te culpo de nada, pero creo que no es momento de explicaciones.

Todo en tu cabeza daba vueltas no sabias que decir, solo atinaste a quedarte callada y acatar la orden que te dio el

Lo miraste, mientras caminabas a la puerta, con la esperanza de que volteara.

 _No volteaste a verlo_

 _No querías que te viera llorar_

Pero, en el fondo, ¿No querías eso?

 _ **No querías enamorarte**_

 **Agradezco la review que me hizo Summer, a decir verdad lei tu comentario y no habia pensando en la posibilidad de Mikasa , para hacer que Jean se esforzara, estaba tentada a cambiar este capitulo , pero lo deje como lo habia previsto . Gracias por el apoyo y los consejos.**

 **Nota : A decir verdad cuando escribe esta historia en un borrador hace 3 años, el final iba a hacer este, pero a una amiga le enseñe y le gusto tanto que me dijo que no tenia que acabar asi ,asi que decidi continuarla**


End file.
